


Odds

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: "Were you ever going to tell me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first rebelcaptain fic. Please be gentle with me!

She was living on borrowed time. It wasn’t the healthiest of motivations but it had kept her going all this time so who was she to say that it didn’t work? She should have died on Lah’mu when Orson Krennic came for her father. She should have been killed by a shock wave in Jedha. She should have died on that beach in Cassian’s arms. There were a thousand ways that Jyn Erso should have died by now but she hadn’t. The odds continued to fall in her favor. If this was when her chances ran out, she would face her death without tears or pleas no matter how much her captor wanted both from her.

“I will kill you,” he threatened, pressing the muzzle of his blaster to her temple.

His hand gripped her hair tightly, yanking her head back so that she could see his beady eyes. He was some high ranking officer of the Empire whose name didn’t matter now. Jyn’s mission was to find her way into his office and transmit his files to the Alliance. She succeeded in her efforts only to be caught as she tried to make it to her extraction point.

“Tell me who you work for.”

They both knew the answer but she wouldn’t let him hear it from her. Jyn pressed her lips together tightly, letting him know that she had no intention of saying a word.

“All rebel spies are to be taken to Lord Vader,” one of the stormtroopers reminded the Major General.

“She broke into my office,” he growled, tightening his grip on her hair even more.

Jyn gritted her teeth, refusing to let him see any reaction to the pain in her scalp. Her eyes remained fixed on his and she silently dared him to kill her. The damage was already done. No matter if she died, he would surely be punished for his poor security and that was satisfying enough. A target’s overconfidence was often the best advantage for an intelligence operative.

_I’m sorry Cassian._

He would be waiting for her at the rendezvous point, if he hadn’t already figured out that she was captured. Jyn was pulled from her thoughts when the Major General struck her in the face once, then twice, before tossing her to the ground with his blaster still aimed at her head.

“What did you take?”

Jyn ignored the throbbing in her jaw and the metallic taste in her mouth, baring her teeth at him in a bloody smile.

“Everything,” she told him just before the door was blasted from its hinges.

She barely had time to throw her arms over her head protectively before the stormtroopers were dead and the Major General was on his knees with Cassian’s blaster poised at the back of his own head. The irony of the position nearly made her smile again.

“The chances of Imperial pursuit are higher if we kill him,” K-2 warned, standing over the fallen stormtroopers.

“He’s right,” Jyn said, wincing as she sat up.

She definitely had at least one broken rib and she wouldn’t be surprised if her wrist was sprained. Cassian slammed his blaster into the man’s head, knocking him out, before hurrying over to help her up. He didn’t say a word, his eyes sweeping over her as intimately as the thumb that brushed her hair out of her face. There was something different in his gaze. He’d always had a look reserved for her, something soft and nearly indescribable, but this wasn’t like that. Along with desperate relief, there was something that she wasn’t sure she wanted to put a name to. Before Jyn could study him further, he was putting her arm around his shoulders.

“Can you make it to the roof?” he asked.

“Depends on what’s between here and there,” Jyn said, accepting the blaster he pressed into her hand.

“Chirrut and Baze should have cleared our path by now,” he assured her.

They didn’t let their guard down until they reached the top of the lift. Sure enough, Chirrut and Baze were waiting for them by the ship. Cassian and Baze didn’t listen to Jyn’s insistence that she could climb aboard herself, helping her up and into a seat.

“Do I need to get the kit?” Cassian asked, frowning at a cut just above her eyebrow.

She shook her head, shifting in the seat with a grimace.

“Just get us home,” she said.

“Bodhi and K-2 have that handled,” he said, settling purposefully in the seat next to her.

Jyn stared at him for several long moments as they lifted into the air and began the journey away from Coruscant. If he felt her gaze on him, he didn’t show it as he nodded in Baze’s direction. Looking away after finding nothing on his face, she leaned her head back and let her eyes slip closed. It seemed like no time passed at all when he was shaking her awake as they descended towards the base.

“Kay,” Cassian called, gaining the droid’s attention. “Call for a healer to meet us on the ground.”

“Don’t,” Jyn said with a shake of her head.

He opened his mouth to protest and she stared at him with her aching jaw set stubbornly.

“I can walk.”

Cassian sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t win this particularly fight. When he gave her a careful look, studying her to make sure she wasn’t overestimating herself, she saw that same look in his eyes.

“I’ll help you then,” he said.

Jyn didn’t refuse him, pulling herself up to stand with a hand pressed to her side. Her entire body hurt from the beating she got when she was captured by the stormtroopers but she refused to show it. Once they landed, she carefully climbed out and took a deep breath, swaying slightly on the spot. Cassian’s hand slipped into hers and she gripped it tightly before nodding at him. Once they reached the infirmary, Cassian gave her over to a couple of medical droids who immediately began taking her vitals and checking on her injuries. He hovered nearby, holding Jyn’s gaze as she lay perfectly still on the cot.

“You should go brief Mon Mothma,” she said.

“Baze and Chirrut can do it.”

Jyn sighed and let her head fall back, frustration and overwhelmedness rising in her, making her stomach twist and her heart flutter. It was hard not to see how Cassian was looking at her. How each near-death experience put their unspoken agreement to leave everything just as it was in danger. Something had changed with him and it made her wonder if something wasn’t changing in her too.

“This will make you drowsy,” one of the droids warned, holding up a painkiller.

“I already am,” she said, nodding at him.

The last thing that she felt as the medicine took effect was Cassian stroking a calloused thumb over her cheek. She tilted her head into his touch, letting her eyes flutter closed. When she woke, she felt sore all over but the pain was thankfully less significant. Jyn knew that it was nighttime from the lack of activity in the infirmary. The weight on her lap confused her until she looked down to see Cassian sleeping there. Brushing her fingers through his soft hair, she watched as he slowly stirred, letting out a light sigh just before his eyes opened and met hers.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” she said, her voice a little hoarse.

He lifted his head, a confused and still sleepy look coming over his face.

“Things have changed for you,” Jyn clarified. “You’re letting yourself feel it.”

Cassian sat up a little straighter.

“You’re not?”

Jyn didn’t answer. Whatever she said would be dangerous. If she lied, she may lose him. If she said the truth, there would be no going back.

“I can’t lose you,” she finally said.

“You won’t,” Cassian said, taking her hand.

“You don’t know that,” Jyn told him even as she laced her fingers through his. “What we do … one or both of us could die any day.”

He smiled at her, shrugging once.

“We defy the odds, Jyn Erso. I am not afraid.”

Cassian leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers.

“If we do lose each other tomorrow, I would rather die knowing what it is like to be loved by you,” he whispered.

Jyn closed her eyes and breathed him in.

“You already know what it’s like,” she told him quietly.

Cassian pulled away and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her tenderly.

“You should rest.”

“I’ve rested enough,” Jyn said with a shake of her head. “Tell me about what we got from Coruscant.”

If Cassian wanted to argue with her, he wisely chose not to. They could effortlessly match each in stubbornness and neither wanted an argument. As he started in on what the Alliance had found so far in the information they captured, Cassian stroked his thumb over the back of her hand every so often with his dark eyes filled with warmth. Jyn found herself more relaxed than she’d been in years. If this is what being loved by Cassian Andor felt like, she could easily do it for the rest of her life, no matter how long that may be.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
